Lar, Doce Grego Lar
by NathalieChan
Summary: [YAOI, LEMON, SIDESTORY de Encanto Grego, Dohko&Shion]Uma proposta de emprego interessante, em um momento crítico na vida de Mu, faz com que Shion se disponha a se mudar com o filho e o marido para a Grécia. Mas será que a família se adaptará aos novos ares?
1. A Mudança

OBS: Esta é uma SideStory de Encanto Grego, ou seja, uma história paralela à principal, e que se passa no mesmo contexto. Muito obrigada ao Cajango fofíssimo pela revisão e pelo apoio!

**A Mudança**

Mu lia mais um livro de Jung, deitado no divã vermelho de seu quarto, quando seu pai bateu à porta, chamou sua atenção e adentrou o recinto. O jovem mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando o livro de lado, para fitar o pai, e tentando não transparecer o quanto havia chorado na noite anterior. Aprumou o corpo, com o semblante sereno de sempre, dando espaço ao pai para este se sentar ao seu lado.

- Mu, eu quero que você pense a respeito de uma proposta que o Sisyphos fez a mim e ao Dohko.

- Uma proposta? Mas se ele fez uma proposta a vocês, não são vocês que devem pensar a respeito? – Questionou mais por costume do que por se perguntar o porquê do pai sempre se preocupar tanto com a opinião dele.

- É porque se trata de uma proposta que envolve você também, meu filho.

- Então, diga sem rodeios, pai... – Mu suspirou ao notar que as unhas do pai estavam roídas, indicando que, certamente, Shion tinha se remoído em ansiedade antes de decidir conversar com ele. Era inútil tentar esconder do pai a tristeza que o afligia, pois o mais velho era sempre capaz de saber o que Mu pensava, quase como que por telepatia.

- É uma proposta que envolve Dohko e eu trabalhando na rede de hotéis da família Femanis. O salário é muito interessante, o horário é flexível, e creio que nos faria bem a troca de ares. Não precisamos passar o resto de nossas vidas na Grécia, mas eu gostaria de fazer ao menos uma experiência... se você concordar e for conosco, claro! Sem você, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Pai... – O filho ficava sempre apreensivo quando Shion atribuía a ele a responsabilidade de tomar decisões importantes como aquela, embora, sempre se emocionasse com a total prioridade que sempre lhe era atribuída. – Você não estava feliz por ter reunido a família inteira novamente? Não irá sentir saudades de todos?

- Eu sei... mas, não é como se a Grécia fosse do outro lado do mundo, sem falar que aqueles gêmeos insuportáveis vão acabar me seguindo, não importa onde eu estiver. – Shion suspirou, imaginando a cena que Hakurei e Sage fariam com a notícia de sua mudança para outro país.

- É, isso é verdade... mas, mesmo assim, eles vão pirar com essa notícia. – Mu acabou rindo da careta do pai, que era sempre tratado pelos irmãos mais velhos como se ainda não tivesse se tornado um adulto responsável, dono de si mesmo.

- Então, o que você me diz? Gostaria de tentar viver na Grécia por algum tempo? Ou nem pensar? – Shion quase pulava do divã, ansioso pela resposta do filho.

- Bem! Acho que... tudo bem! Talvez seja melhor para mim, digo, ficar longe do Shaka, se é isso o que está preocupando o senhor. – O filho sorriu de leve, sabendo que Shion já não tinha mais ideia do que fazer para tentar animá-lo, depois que terminou o namoro com o amigo de infância. A proximidade e os amigos em comum faziam com que Mu e Shaka se 'esbarrassem' o tempo todo, dificultando, para ambos, a superação do fim daquele relacionamento.

- Não faz essa cara que me dá vontade de voltar no tempo e te carregar como eu fazia. Não aguento ver você desse jeito... – Shion sorriu e abraçou Mu carinhosamente, deitando a cabeça do filho em seu ombro, que parecia prestes a chorar.

- Eu estou bem, pai... vai ficar tudo bem.

_**Dois meses depois...**_

- Realmente não há nada que eu possa fazer para você desistir dessa ideia louca de ir para a Grécia? Nós estivemos sempre juntos, poderíamos superar isso juntos. Eu não sei o que fazer. Também estou sofrendo por não estar com você. Muito! De verdade!

No saguão do aeroporto, Shaka monopolizava Mu sob o olhar aflito de Shion e Dohko, como sob os olhares assassinos de Hakurei e Sage. Yuzuriha, Atla, Manigoldo, Asmita e Albafica observavam os gêmeos tibetanos com apreensão, temendo que um deles ou ambos decidissem avançar no loiro, que tentava convencer Mu a permanecer em Londres.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Shaka. Só o tempo irá nos dizer que tipo de sentimento existe entre nós. Não foi você quem disse isso pela primeira vez? Por que está voltando atrás agora? Eu sempre fui o menos racional de nós nesses momentos... – Mu esboçou um meio sorriso, surpreendendo-se ao ver os olhos de Shaka umedecerem-se instantaneamente.

- Você não irá para outra rua... irá para outro país! Como saberei se você está bem, se não está triste? Quem cuidará de você se tiver uma crise de asma? Quem conhece você como eu conheço? Quem conhece a mim como você conhece? Pelos deuses, o que farei sem você? – Shaka abraçou Mu fortemente, acabando, de vez, com a tolerância de Sage, que avançou na direção deles, mas foi contido por Hakurei.

- Calma, Sage! Você não quer iniciar outra discussão com o Mu agora, quer?

- Aquele desgraçado está se fazendo de vítima depois de fazer o Mu sofrer durante meses! Como você pode ficar calmo numa situação dessas? Ele vai fazer o Mu chorar outra vez! Veja! – Sage sentia o sangue ferver nas veias enquanto via Mu perder a compostura diante dos apelos de Shaka, deixando lágrimas escorrerem por suas faces durante o tempo em que permaneceu abraçado ao loiro.

- Calmo? Eu? Se pudesse, quebraria a cara daquele desgraçado. Mas, não posso. E se você fizer, ele vai te odiar de verdade. – Hakurei resmungou baixo, sabendo estar sob o olhar atento de Asmita.

- Ele já me odeia, Haku. Ele já me odeia... – Sage suspirou ao receber um olhar fulminante de Mu, que o advertia em não intervir na sua despedida com Shaka. – Viu só? Ele só olha assim para mim. – Hakurei revirou os olhos, cansado de discutir com o irmão sobre o mesmo assunto incontáveis vezes.

xxxxx

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que Hakurei impediu Sage de avançar em Shaka! Em outros tempos, seria o Haku o primeiro a agredi-lo... – dizia Shion ainda pasmo pela cena que presenciara. – Graças aos deuses, ele evitou uma tragédia. – atirou-se no colchão de mola tão logo seus pertences e os de Dohko terminaram de ser entregues no quarto do casal.

- As pessoas mudam, amor. Ele não aceitou o relacionamento do Atla com o Reggie quando percebeu que o filho sofria pelo medo de ser rejeitado? – Dohko se livrava da gravata incômoda, perguntando-se como Shion ainda não havia se livrado da dele também.

- Ainda assim, me é espantoso que ele tenha se tornado tão pacífico.

- Verdade! Talvez, esteja cansado de tantas brigas... ou apenas queira melhorar a imagem que os filhos têm dele.

- Pode ser que esteja ficando velho mesmo. – Shion gargalhou alto, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos para observar melhor o quarto em que passariam a morar a partir daquele dia.

- É tão cômodo pensar que só vamos precisar cozinhar quando quisermos... sem falar nos faxineiros e na lavanderia. Teremos muito tempo livre para desfrutarmos... – Dohko sentou-se na cama, debruçando-se sobre Shion e selando seus lábios num beijo.

- É? E com quem você está planejando desfrutar do seu tempo livre? – Shion deslizou uma das mãos pelos botões da camisa de Dohko, desabotoando-os para, então, acariciar o torso do marido.

- Com você, sempre que possível... – Dohko tomou a boca de Shion com mais intensidade, descendo, com os lábios, pelo pescoço do amado e distribuindo chupões e mordidas por sua extensão. Havia prensado o corpo do tibetano na cama com a desculpa de 'testarem a qualidade' do colchão novo.

xxxxx

Muito obrigada!

Nathalie Chan


	2. Bodas de Porcelana

OBS: Esta é uma SideStory de Encanto Grego, ou seja, uma história paralela à principal, e que se passa no mesmo contexto. Muito obrigada ao Cajango fofíssimo pela revisão e pelo apoio! Infelizmente, concordo que são poucas as fics encontradas com o casal DohkoxShion, apesar de formarem um dos casais que eu considero mais 'fofos' dentre os de Saint Seiya. Quanto à mudança para a Grécia, definitivamente as dificuldades do Mu para enfrentar o término do namoro com Shaka foi um fator decisivo. Aliás, eis o motivo do nervosismo dele ao se deparar com Shaka, na Grécia, em Encanto Grego. Não que Shion fosse avesso ao loiro desde o princípio, mas a partir do momento em que percebeu que a presença dele trazia sofrimento ao filho. É um paizão, aprendeu bem com Hakurei! =) E por falar em Hakurei, o que me lembra Sage, nós ainda veremos esses dois atazanarem muita gente em razão de tanta superproteção canceriana com a família!

**Bodas de Porcelana**

Era mais um dia de trabalho para Shion, que, sentado em uma banqueta, esculpia mais uma estatueta para os jardins dos Hotéis Femanis, agora, encomendada por Sisyphos para a filial hoteleira de Creta. Ronronou e fechou os olhos, deliciado com a leve pressão dos dedos do silencioso recém-chegado em sua nuca, que lhe afastavam os cabelos para depositar ali um beijo saudoso.

- Pensei que já tivesse saído para o trabalho, amor.

- Não irei trabalhar hoje. – Ele respondeu com tranquilidade, provocando espanto no marido.

- Por acaso você está matando serviço?

- Matando não, tirei uma pequena folga.

- Não tínhamos combinado que tiraríamos folga juntos?

- E tiramos. Eu pedi a Sisyphos e Aiolos por você.

- Você o quê? – Shion arregalou os olhos, deixando as ferramentas na mesa de mármore ao

lado da escultura e suspirando longamente. O tibetano tinha certeza de que faltavam alguns parafusos na cabeça do marido, mas não imaginava que fosse para tanto.

- Isso mesmo. Tirei uma folga para desfrutar deste agradável dia com o meu eterno amor, que também está de folga hoje, então, é recomendável que você largue o que está fazendo agora mesmo e me faça companhia.

- Hum... – Shion suspirou vencido, abraçando a cintura de Dohko. Teve os lábios tomados em um beijo calmo e foi, em seguida, intimado a seguir o outro até o quarto, onde imaginou que encontraria o dormitório com alguma decoração atípica preparada pelo marido. Assustou-se ao ver uma enorme mala sobre a cama, voltando-se para Dohko com um olhar desconfiado.

- Você não vai viajar e me deixar sozinho, vai? – Shion tinha verdadeiro pânico das viagens de Dohko, pois ficava extremamente ansioso quando deixado para trás, mesmo que fosse por um dia.

- Não, essa mala está enorme porque as suas roupas e pertences estão ali também. Agora, seja um excelente marido e sente-se um pouco enquanto eu pego uma última coisa. – Dohko andou até o criado e tirou, de dentro da gaveta, uma máscara aromoterápica de cor preta, o que fez o tibetano protestar imediatamente.

Mas o sorriso maroto de Dohko aparentava possuir poderes mágicos sobre Shion, que acabou corando diante da tamanha autoconfiança e criatividade do esposo, diminuindo os protestos na medida em que o marido ajeitava seus cabelos e colocava a máscara sob seus olhos, para, somente então, capturar os seus lábios em mais um beijo lento. Shion suspirou novamente ao ter os lábios abandonados, porém, completamente já entregue ao companheiro. Afinal, Dohko sempre sabia como convencê-lo.

- Você não confia em mim? Não deixarei que tropece em nenhum lugar, sem dizer que nunca lhe preparei uma surpresa da qual você não tenha gostado. Estou errado?

- Você é irredutível quando quer.

- E você é adorável o tempo todo, amor. – Dohko sorriu, puxando a mala e o marido para fora do quarto. Encontraram-se com Mu no corredor, que riu baixo ao ver o semblante desconfiado e surpreso do mascarado pai.

- Dohko realmente lhe convenceu, pai? Bem, espero que façam uma boa viagem e... juízo! – O jovem abraçou o pai, beijando-lhe a bochecha, e fez o mesmo com Dohko. – Cuidem-se!

- Pode deixar, Mu.

- Você sabia e não me disse nada, Mu?

- Bem, eu não sabia que _você_ não sabia.

- Ah... – Dohko se despediu de Mu e continuou seu caminho, carregando tanto a mala quanto Shion, que, provavelmente, tentaria arrancar mais informações do filho se continuassem parados ali.

- Não acredito que Mu me viu nesse estado. Devo estar ridículo! Imagina... um homem da minha altura, vendado e sendo levado pela cintura junto a uma mala.

- Não tem como um homem maravilhoso como você ser ridículo. No máximo, meu amor, excêntrico. – Dohko riu da careta do marido, apertando-lhe mais forte a cintura. – Vamos, você não irá se arrepender.

Cruzaram o saguão do hotel em pouco tempo, recebendo alguns olhares curiosos que foram ignorados por Dohko, e logo estavam dentro de um táxi rumo ao porto. Embarcaram sem que Shion tentasse destapar os olhos, apesar da curiosidade, e instalaram-se numa cabine. Depois de desfazer-se da mala, Dohko levou Shion para um local mais aconchegante no _deck_ superior e, finalmente, retirou a máscara do marido. Shion apertou os olhos até, aos poucos, acostumar-se com a claridade, deparando-se com o semblante sorridente de Dohko, que o fitava apaixonadamente. Selou, brevemente, os seus lábios aos do marido, só então voltando sua atenção para a bela paisagem que os cercava. Percebeu que estavam a bordo de um navio de cruzeiros, que seguia viagem por entre águas calmas e translúcidas.

- Para onde vamos, Dohko?

- Ilhas Santorini.

- Santorini? – Shion abriu um enorme sorriso, pois havia dito a Dohko, já há algum tempo, que tinha vontade de conhecer aquele complexo de ilhas famoso. Pelo que ouvira, era um lugar maravilhoso e romântico para se visitar.

- Hoje eu já disse que eu te amo?

- Ainda não.

- Eu te amo... e não vivo sem você!

- Eu também, eu também.– Dohko alargou o sorriso, percebendo o quão radiante Shion estava pela surpresa, e acarinhou o rosto do outro com leveza para, depois, abraçá-lo pelas costas – ambos observando o céu e sentindo a brisa marinha.

- Mas, por que resolveu que faríamos essa viagem tão de repente, amor? Não precisava fazer surpresa.

- Distraído como sempre. Você se lembra de que dia é hoje?

- Hoje? Vinte e sete de ago-... Buda Celestial! – Shion teve vontade de se estapear ao sentir Dohko se mover e apertá-lo mais forte em seus braços, gargalhando alto. O marido tinha a 'péssima' mania de nunca lembrá-lo das datas especiais, pegando-o sempre de surpresa, e vibrava sempre que conseguia distraí-lo a ponto de alcançar o seu propósito.

- Céus! Já faz vinte anos desde aquela noite, Dohko! Bodas de quê mesmo? Prata?

- Não, não! As de prata serão daqui a cinco anos. Completamos hoje nossas bodas de porcelana... e bodas de açúcar se contarmos a partir da nossa união civil.

- Seis anos não eram bodas de perfume?

- Também! Mas, já comemoramos perfume, então, vamos comemorar açúcar desta vez. Falando nisso, Mu perguntou o porquê de comemoramos duas bodas diferentes todos os anos.

- E o que você respondeu? – Shion arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto queimar. Temia que Dohko tivesse contado a Mu o que havia acontecido entre eles há exatos vinte anos.

- Ah! Eu respondi que foi quando o pedi em namoro.

- Ele acreditou?

- Pelo menos, fingiu que sim.

- Fingiu? Como você sabe?

- Porque ele respondeu um "ah, tá...", e segurou o riso.

_Flashback_

_Shion lapidava uma pequena pedra para uma peça de joia começada por Hakurei, quando ouviu fortes e insistentes batidas na porta de casa. Deixou o que fazia e correu ao ouvir seu nome ser gritado, dando de cara com um estressado irmão. O jovem não teve como não se assustar com a gritaria da loira que se debatia no colo de Hakurei, acreditando ser aquela a esposa do mesmo. Foi quando notou que outra loira idêntica àquela seguia a confusão de perto, trazendo os pequenos Tokusei e Yuzuriha nos braços. Shion mal conseguia diferenciar as duas mulheres, distinguindo-as sempre pelas circunstâncias, e nunca pelas aparências. _

_A loira que carregava as crianças tentava acalmá-las, já que estavam aos prantos, enquanto mirava a gêmea com olhar de repreensão. Notando o quanto a loira que estava com as crianças parecia cansada, Shion pediu a ela que lhe entregasse os sobrinhos, e seguiu com eles até um canto da sala no intuito de distraí-los, sem deixar de observar com preocupação o que se passava. _

_A repentina mudança de Sage para a Europa havia pegado a todos de surpresa e, a princípio, não foi levada a sério pelos parentes. Diante da negativa de Lekyi em acompanhá-lo a outro continente, Sage desfez o noivado com ela e partiu sem nada dizer a Hakurei, ciente de que o gêmeo mais velho, também chefe da família Kahdro, nunca permitiria a sua partida. _

_Shion saiu de seus devaneios sobre o motivo da discussão quando Hakurei desceu a loira do colo e teve o rosto estapeado por ela. A outra loira, irritada com o gesto da irmã, fez menção de devolver a agressão sofrida pelo marido, mas teve o pulso segurado pelo mesmo._

_- Desconte a sua raiva em mim, se desejar. Não me importo de pagar pelos erros de Sage e pelo meu próprio erro, uma vez que deveria tê-lo levado a sério e impedido que ele partisse. – Shion estava boquiaberto com a atitude do irmão mais velho, pois nunca, mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos, poderia imaginar que ele reagiria pacificamente a uma mulher que o tivesse agredido daquela forma. Após ouvir o desabafo do irmão, teve a certeza de que a loira histérica era Lekyi, noiva de Sage, enquanto a cansada era Dakini, esposa do próprio Hakurei. _

_- Vocês não podem me prender aqui para sempre. E, não importa o que vocês digam, nada vai mudar a minha decisão. _

_- Nós só precisamos esperar até que Sage entre em contato conosco. Tenho certeza de que ele irá retornar quando souber._

_- Eu não quero que ele retorne! Para mim, aquele canalha está morto._

_- Irmã, você diz isso porque está nervosa. Duvido que diria essas coisas se ele estivesse à sua frente agora. _

_- Se estivesse à minha frente, eu o mataria! E entendam de uma vez... Sage não é mais meu noivo! – Com o rosto avermelhado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a mulher atirou no chão as duas alianças de noivado que usava em uma corrente. Era óbvio que, apesar da cena, ela ainda amava aquele que a tinha abandonado. _

_- Eu imploro, não faça mal a essa criança! Se você não quer contar ao Sage sobre ela, eu e Dakini podemos criá-la como nossa. Ninguém precisa saber, nem mesmo ele. Nós podemos escondê-la em nossa casa e fingir que é a minha esposa quem está grávida. Eu juro... ninguém precisa saber. – Shion sentiu o peito doer ao escutar as palavras de Hakurei, também, por vê-lo se ajoelhar aos pés dela, literalmente implorando pela vida do bebê. _

_- Eu não posso, Hakurei. Você é exatamente igual a ele... eu me lembraria dele a cada instante. Como eu poderia viver debaixo do mesmo teto que vocês? _

_- Por que não disse a ele que o amava, Lekyi? Que está esperando um filho dele? Ele não teria ido embora se soubesse. Você foi egoísta! Só pensou no seu orgulho, não pensou na criança! _

_- É muito fácil dizer isso estando com o seu marido ao lado! Queria ver se não faria o mesmo em meu lugar, Dakini. Imploraria a Hakurei que não a deixasse? Você se humilharia a esse ponto? Ou seria mãe solteira? Pobre de um filho de mãe solteira em um lugar atrasado como este. _

_- Se odeia tanto este lugar, então por que raios não o seguiu até a Europa? – Dakini estava irritada com a incoerência da irmã. _

_- Porque tive raiva, porque tive medo! Porque ele nem sequer hesitou em dizer que me abandonaria se eu não fosse com ele, mesmo depois de todos esses anos juntos. Porque ele nem me deu tempo suficiente para pensar e reunir a coragem de que eu precisava para segui-lo... – A loira abandonou a postura ofensiva, caindo aos prantos. A irmã, que permanecia distante, aproximou-se da gêmea e deitou a cabeça desta em seu ombro, tentando confortá-la apesar de não concordar com as atitudes dela. _

_Shion olhou bem para os sobrinhos e teve uma ideia para apaziguar os ânimos de todos. Uma ideia um tanto louca, mas que poderia ser uma solução viável. Pouco compreendia, naquele momento, que aquela ideia mudaria todo o rumo de sua vida. Aproximou-se dos três brigões, com os belos sobrinhos – também gêmeos – nos braços. _

_- Então, por que você não se casa comigo, Lekyi? De fachada, claro! Todos sabem que eu adoro crianças. – Shion sorriu ao perceber três diferentes pares de olhos, todos espantados, voltados para si. - Eu sei que tenho apenas dezoito anos e que pode parecer estranho à primeira vista, mas poderíamos dizer ao povo do vilarejo que Sage foi embora porque você e eu nos apaixonamos. Eu e Sage temos o mesmo sangue, também posso me passar por pai do seu filho sem que desconfiem da aparência dele, além de que podemos criá-lo junto aos seus verdadeiros parentes. Veja como Tokusei e Yuzuriha se parecem com a sua irmã e com você. Você não quer segurar o seu próprio filho nos braços? Não tem vontade de saber como ele será? _

_A mulher mirou atentamente os sobrinhos, ainda espantada pelas palavras tão sóbrias vindas de um garoto como Shion, a quem ela havia visto crescer e tinha como um irmãozinho. A perspectiva dele era inocente e simplista demais, porém, as duas perguntas que ele havia feito ecoavam na alma dela. Lekyi, em seu íntimo, não queria se desfazer da criança que carregava no ventre. Na verdade, estava tão desesperada com a situação que não conseguia enxergar uma forma de dar à luz e criar a criança sem que toda a sua família fosse importunada pelo povo do vilarejo. _

_Lekyi estava assustada diante do preconceito que enfrentaria e que faria sua família suportar, sentia-se desamparada, e havia ameaçado fazer um aborto ao ser pressionada pela irmã e pelo cunhado Hakurei a esconder a gravidez. Teve ímpetos de fugir daquele vilarejo para ter o bebê onde ninguém a conhecesse, desaparecendo da vista da própria família. Contudo, naquele momento Shion lhe pareceu a luz no final do túnel, aquele que a permitiria viver junto ao filho sem precisar entregá-lo à irmã ou assumi-lo sozinha. _

_- Shion, você jogaria a sua juventude fora para fingir ser o esposo de uma mulher que não ama e criar um filho que não é seu? – A mulher perguntou, encantada e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa com a atitude dele. _

_- Sim! Seu bebê não é só uma criança qualquer para mim, ele carrega o sangue dos meus antepassados e é filho do meu irmão Sage. Sem dúvidas, se você me desse essa oportunidade, eu o amaria e educaria como se fosse o próprio pai biológico dele. Meu irmão Hakurei jogou toda a sua infância fora por mim, quando os nossos pais morreram. Ele já cuidava de mim quando tinha apenas onze anos... e, todos no vilarejo contam que, mesmo no inverno, ele me levava a uma ama de leite todos os dias até que eu completasse dois anos. Então, é a minha vez de retribuir um pouco do que ele fez por mim... _

_Hakurei arregalou os olhos, agora umedecidos em razão do gesto do irmão mais novo. Ergueu-se do chão, pois continuava ajoelhado frente à cunhada, e andou até Shion, sorrindo orgulhoso ao fitá-lo. A enorme mão calejada do mais velho pousou sobre a cabeça do mais novo em um afago fraterno. _

_- Esta sim é a atitude de um verdadeiro homem, Shion. Você, aos dezoito, é muito mais homem do que Sage, aos vinte e cinco. Será um esposo melhor para Lekyi do que o meu irmão tolo seria. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você! Por que vocês não formam realmente uma família ao invés de fingirem o matrimônio? Não encontrará, neste vilarejo, outra mulher solteira cuja beleza se aproxime à de Lekyi. _

_Aquelas palavras tocaram Shion de uma forma que Hakurei jamais poderia prever. O sorriso do mais novo murchou aos poucos, dando lugar a um sorriso nervoso, enquanto ele imaginava que o irmão retiraria o que acabara de dizer se soubesse que o relacionamento dele com Dohko não era uma simples amizade. _

_Ele havia conhecido Dohko por meio de Hakurei e Sage, apaixonando-se, logo de cara, pelo amigo dos irmãos. Os dois se aproximaram de forma natural e logo forjaram uma amizade mais íntima, que acabou se transformando em amor sem que ambos tivessem uma explicação lógica para o que acontecia entre eles. Sempre que se encontravam a sós, um se recostava no outro enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais; os lábios se buscavam; os dedos se entrelaçavam; e o tempo parecia parar. Algumas carícias mais intensas, vez ou outra, eram trocadas, embora, fossem interrompidas pelo sentimento de culpa que Shion carregava consigo. _

_Decidiu, naquela noite, ir até o dono dos olhos que lhe transmitiam a paz de espírito que ele tanto havia buscado antes de se encontrarem. Shion queria pedir ao outro abrigo, ainda que fosse por apenas algumas horas. Tinha ciência de que as responsabilidades iminentes não o permitiriam mais compartilhar daquele amor. Ainda que sentisse um remorso enorme por pensar que envergonharia Hakurei com aquele gesto, era necessário dar vazão àquele seu desejo ao menos uma única vez. Entregar-se-ia ao amado, contudo, sem contar a verdade a ele, de forma que o mesmo nunca duvidasse da veracidade dos seus sentimentos. _

_Uma separação provisória talvez fosse inevitável. Shion guardaria uma lembrança intensa do amor vivido, sem quebrar a promessa de não contar a ninguém a verdade sobre o casamento de fachada e o bebê que nasceria. Esperaria até que Dohko descobrisse, por si, a verdade, o que certamente aconteceria, e que então o julgasse. Jamais o trairia, seria esposo de Lekyi apenas para proteger à mulher e ao sobrinho. E procuraria amar a criança não como sobrinho, mas como se fosse o verdadeiro pai. Afinal, Shion tinha certeza de que jamais geraria um filho por si, apesar do intenso e secreto desejo de experimentar a sensação de ser pai. _

_xxxxx_

_Fazia frio quando Shion bateu à porta de Dohko, tanto que este demorou um pouco a atender o visitante, enrolando-se em um grosso cobertor antes de destravar a pesada porta de madeira. O professor de artes marciais se surpreendeu ao ver o semblante pálido do tibetano, que mantinha as mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da bata que vestia e tinha o queixo trêmulo. Prontamente, envolveu o corpo da visita no cobertor em que estava enrolado e o puxou para dentro da casa, travando a porta para evitar que o vento frio de fora os alcançasse novamente. _

_Sabendo que logo ouviria um sermão, o recém-chegado beijou os lábios do outro, que chegaram a se abrir para dizer-lhe que estava frio e tarde demais para que saísse na rua. Desde o princípio, o relacionamento deles era diferente, no sentido de comunicarem-se mesmo sem palavras, já que um costumava adivinhar o que o outro diria. _

_- Dohko, você sabe que eu não sei esperar. Não briga comigo, por favor! Estou com frio... – Shion apelou para o lado sentimental do namorado, que riu e andou abraçado a ele até o quarto, onde havia uma aconchegante lareira acesa. O tibetano tratou de empurrar Dohko para cima da cama, que passou a deslizar carinhosamente as mãos pelos braços gelados do outro, querendo aquecê-los. _

_Shion sentou-se sobre as pernas do companheiro, sentindo o corpo se aquecer aos poucos, e mirou os pacatos olhos verdes de Dohko com enorme ansiedade. Queria poder contar tudo, mas não havia como naquele momento. O que faria se ele fosse contra o casamento? Como negaria um pedido dele? Como voltaria atrás depois de Lekyi ter aceitado se casar para proteger o bebê? Simplesmente, não podia. Seria melhor que ele nada soubesse, ao menos por hora. _

_- Faz amor comigo, Dohko. – Shion observou o namorado piscar várias vezes antes de conseguir balbuciar alguma palavra em resposta. _

_- Mas, Shion... você tinha dito que ainda não estava preparado, que temia ser descoberto por Hakurei... _

_- Não! Não quero mais pensar nisso. Quero você! _

_- Mas... tem certeza de que este é o momento certo? As suas dúvidas já não o incomodam mais? – Dohko estranhou a determinação do outro, percebendo que alguma coisa havia acontecido e que Shion certamente estava ansioso por conta disso. Mas, era inútil tentar fazer com que aquele tibetano teimoso se abrisse com ele, sendo melhor esperar até que ele resolvesse contar o que o afligia. _

_- A minha maior certeza é de que eu deveria ter sido seu desde o momento em que o conheci. Na verdade, nem sei como aguentei me segurar até hoje. – Sem dar tempo a Dohko para racionalizar o que acontecia, Shion tratou de empurrá-lo até estar completamente deitado na cama. Depois, com movimentos hábeis, adentrou a calça do chinês com uma das mãos e tateou o seu conteúdo sem pudor algum, ao mesmo tempo, capturando os lábios do homem em um beijo afogueado._

_Dohko se surpreendeu com a convicção de Shion, tanto que resolveu corresponder às investidas do companheiro. Rolou por cima dele, prensando o corpo maior abaixo do seu e puxando o cobertor para cima de si. Beijou os lábios de Shion sem pressa, enfiando as mãos por dentro da bata dele e espalmando-as pelo tronco, que subia e descia em uma tentativa desesperada de buscar ar rapidamente em meio ao beijo._

_Separaram-se ofegantes, Shion voltando a se concentrar em provocar Dohko com a mão atrevida, que lhe massageava a virilidade já rígida. Isto, enquanto se esforçava para continuar a beijar o amado sem perder o fôlego em meio aos gemidos que escapavam, por seus lábios, nos momentos em que os dedos habilidosos de Dohko lhe estimulavam os mamilos. Impaciente, Shion tentou desajeitadamente tirar a própria bata, precisando da ajuda de Dohko para terminar a tarefa._

_Os toques firmes desceram pelo tronco e nádegas de Shion, empurrando a calça deste para baixo. Interromperam o beijo mais uma vez, oportunidade que Dohko aproveitou para retirar a calça de Shion por completo e subir as suas mãos pelas longas pernas alvas do mesmo. Deitou-se por cima do tibetano, mudando outra vez as posições, e pegou um óleo para massagem que estava dentro da gaveta da mesinha de cama – o professor costumava usá-lo para aliviar suas frequentes tensões musculares. _

_Shion, ansioso, acompanhava cada movimento do companheiro com os olhos, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos para observar o que o outro fazia. Observou ele se erguer um pouco, para se livrar das próprias roupas sem maiores dificuldades, e então lambuzar a mão direita e a própria ereção com o óleo de menta. Sem aviso, o chinês abocanhou o membro de Shion e passou a chupá-lo lentamente, provocando-lhe gemidos altos e espasmos. Naquele momento, o tibetano já havia perdido a noção de qualquer pudor ou receio que pudesse impedi-lo de transpassar as barreiras que o haviam impedido, até então, de consumar os seus desejos mais íntimos. _

_Dohko deslizou um dos dedos, já lubrificado pelo óleo aromático, pela entrada de Shion, fazendo este se arrepiar pela sensação simultaneamente gelada e quente que invadia seu interior; movimentava-o vagarosamente, dando continuidade à felação e esperando por alguma reclamação do amado, que, para seu deleite, não veio e o encorajou a prosseguir com o que fazia, introduzindo mais um dedo àquela massagem. Shion, por sua vez, gemia e arfava de prazer, deliciando-se com os lentos movimentos dos dedos do outro. Só que, a certa altura, Dohko tirou o membro do outro da boca, debruçando-se sobre o amado para observá-lo melhor enquanto o massageava internamente. _

_- Não está doendo, amor? – suspirou aliviado ao notar Shion simplesmente balançar a cabeça para os lados, num pedido mudo, já que arfava demais para responder com palavras, para que continuasse. Beijava o tibetano repetidas vezes enquanto o estocava com os dedos, tendo, em contrapartida, os seus próprios lábios capturados em um beijo intenso quando atingiu um local mais esponjoso do corpo do amado. Adicionou mais um dedo no interior dele, em movimentos cada vez mais intensos, até que Shion apertou seu pulso firmemente._

_- Já chega, Doh... quero você... por inteiro... – Shion afastou mais as pernas, aconchegando Dohko melhor entre elas, e sentiu os dedos do chinês serem retirados de dentro de si para serem substituídos pela própria virilidade do mesmo, que foi sendo introduzida até preenchê-lo por completo. _

_- Gelado... – Shion resmungou com uma expressão entre a dor e o prazer, mordendo os lábios em seguida. A sensação do óleo de massagem que Dohko havia usado na lubrificação era um tanto torturante para o tibetano, mas foi passando à medida que ele se movimentava, friccionando o interior de Shion com o membro e causando uma sensação de intenso calor em ambos. _

_- Quente? – Dohko perguntou divertido, recebendo um beijo lascivo em resposta. Percebeu que Shion tentava rolar por cima dele, para trocarem de posição, e colou ainda mais o corpo ao do outro, permitindo que ele alcançasse o seu intento sem que precisassem se separar. _

_Deliciou-se com a visão de Shion cavalgando sua masculinidade intensamente, mas não ficou atrás, massageando o membro do tibetano no mesmo ritmo em que o estocava, o que fez com que atingissem o ápice juntos. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar por alguns instantes quando Shion deixou o corpo cair repentinamente por cima do seu, abraçando-lhe o tronco carinhosamente. Acariciou os cabelos rebeldes do tibetano e sentiu-se um tanto preocupado, pois o mesmo continuava inerte e silencioso sobre o seu corpo. Imaginou que talvez o amado tivesse se excedido e, só naquele instante, dera-se conta disso, visto as dores que começavam a tomá-lo. _

_- Você está bem? – Já estava pronto para se levantar, realmente preocupado com Shion, quando notou o outro se mexer preguiçosamente e encará-lo, os dedos vindo de encontro às suas têmporas antes que os lábios finos se abrissem para balbuciarem alguma resposta. _

_- Se eu estou bem? Estou tão bem que morreria feliz agora... – Shion esboçou um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções ao notar o espanto de Dohko, dizendo antes que matasse o companheiro do coração: – Não estou passando mal, só não estou gostando dessa sensação gelada de novo... prefiro aquela bem quente. – debruçou-se sobre Dohko, esfregando-se no membro flácido dele, mordiscando e lambendo-lhe os lábios até provocar uma nova ereção no amante. _

_- Faz daquele jeito que a gente quase fez aquele outro dia? – Shion observou a expressão de Dohko mudar drasticamente, agora tomada pela luxúria, ao se recordar das carícias trocadas na semana anterior, quando eles quase cederam ao desejo. Sem maiores avisos, o chinês avançou sobre o amante, deitando-o na cama. Depois, afastou os cabelos da nuca de Shion para beijá-la provocativamente, as mãos apertando e puxando as nádegas do companheiro para afastá-las enquanto esfregava o membro rijo entre elas de forma tortuosa. O tibetano arqueou as costas e arrebitou as nádegas, indo ao encontro do membro de Dohko, que o penetrou parcialmente, movendo-se para fora em seguida._

_Shion resmungou algo incompreensível, no que Dohko tornou a penetrá-lo, agora com mais profundidade, movimentando-se vagarosamente. Porém, a sensação quente foi substituída pela gelada quando Dohko o abandonou novamente, irritando-o. Só que Shion acabou entrando na brincadeira, de modo que se ergueu sobre os joelhos e pousou as mãos sobre a cama, dirigindo ao outro um olhar altivo e atrevido, o que foi mais que suficiente para que Dohko perdesse o controle e voltasse a estocá-lo mais uma vez, intensa e continuamente. Os gemidos de ambos tornaram-se cada vez mais altos, até que se derramaram e se permitiram descansar novamente, cansados pela atividade física. _

_- Dohko, eu te amo... _

_- Eu também te amo, Shion. – Dohko abraçou a cintura do amante, virando-se de lado na cama e aconchegando as costas do outro em seu torso._

_- Você nunca duvidaria do meu amor, não é? _

_- É claro que não, amor. _

_- Então, prometa._

_Dohko ergueu uma sobrancelha frente ao pedido do outro, a preocupação voltando a tomá-lo._

_- Eu prometo._

_E Shion suspirou aliviado, fazendo com que o Dohko se preocupasse ainda mais. _

_Fim do Flashback_

- Eu já comentei que não consegui dormir por três noites depois daquela ocasião? Eu me pegava tentando descobrir o que poderia ter te deixado tão aflito, ao menos, a ponto de não poder me contar o que estava acontecendo. Tive medo de que você tivesse decidido ir para a Europa atrás do Sage e não voltasse mais. Cheguei, até mesmo, a preparar uma mochila para segui-lo caso o descobrisse abandonando o vilarejo. – Dohko acabou rindo das hipóteses que elaborou, na época, para o comportamento estranho de Shion após a noite de amor que tiveram.

- Dohko, você achou mesmo que eu teria coragem de abandoná-lo dessa forma? Era por isso que você aparecia na joalheria a todo momento para conversar com Hakurei?– Shion se virou nos braços do marido para observá-lo, sentindo remorso por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto.

- Eu nunca achei que você me abandonaria, não por querer, mas tive medo do que poderia acontecer com você sozinho em um país estrangeiro.

- Eu não era nenhuma donzela inofensiva... – Shion revirou os olhos, tendo a certeza de que a superproteção de Dohko para consigo em nada havia mudado durante todos os anos em que estavam juntos.

- Mas, vivia martelando os dedos. Lembra-se de quantos curativos teve de fazer enquanto moldava ferro? Graças aos deuses você largou a joalheria!

- Eu sei que você mudou de assunto de propósito, já que não gosta quando eu fico me culpando, mas... – Shion sorriu melancolicamente ao ver o marido suspirar. – Ainda me dói lembrar a sua expressão quando Hakurei o pediu para ser meu padrinho e você aceitou sem pestanejar, abraçando-me como se me parabenizasse. Eu sentia os seus braços tremerem e não podia dizer nada. Se eu não fosse tão idiota e não tivesse feito você ficar chocado daquele jeito, talvez o Haku nunca tivesse desconfiado e não tivesse feito o que fez...

- Shion, meu amor... – Dohko puxou o corpo de Shion ainda mais para si, apertando-o com carinho e mirando intensamente os olhos dele. – Foi você quem me chamou antes da cerimônia e me jurou o seu amor depois de me pedir um tempo para contar a verdade. Graças a isso, eu suportei ficar ao seu lado naquele dia.

- Mas, o que o Hakurei...

- O que Hakurei fez não estava nem sobre o meu controle nem sobre o seu. Você sabe, meu amor, que nem uma palha se move sem que haja a força do _karma_. Se fosse assim, Lekyi seria igualmente culpada por ter deixado Mu e você. Ela também não imaginava que o abandono dela aumentaria as desconfianças do seu irmão sobre nós. Aquele incidente foi causado por uma série de tristes coincidências, que tanto culminaram em um momento de insensatez do seu irmão quanto não pode ser atribuído a ninguém em especial. Ele achou que aquela era a solução, ou a melhor forma para lidar com o problema, então, agiu como o seu pai agiria se estivesse vivo. Ele pensou como o rígido chefe da família que teria de ser, não como o seu carinhoso irmão de sempre.

- É que, às vezes, me pergunto se é errado ser tão feliz com você quando ele perdeu a esposa e o filho. Eu, que tive a felicidade de _ganhar_ um filho. Juro pelos deuses que não consigo entender como Mu e eu sempre tivemos tanta afinidade natural! É como se Sage tivesse captado o meu desejo de ser pai e tivesse criado inconscientemente a oportunidade para que a alma de Mu encarnasse em nossa família. Mu é, certamente, mais filho meu do que seria um filho que, porventura, eu próprio tivesse gerado.

- Não é errado ser feliz, amor. Hakurei também será, eu tenho certeza! Você não reparou como ele tem estado mais feliz ultimamente? Está cada vez mais parecido com o seu irmão de antigamente... – Dohko sorriu, tentando animar o marido. – Ao invés de lamentar por tudo que aconteceu, vamos torcer para que ele encontre alguém que o ajude a superar o passado...

- Você é tão perfeito que eu, muitas vezes, me pergunto se você realmente existe! – Shion comentou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tendo os lábios tomados com paixão por aquele homem que não se incomodava com as pessoas e seus olhares reprovadores que os observavam assustadas, fingindo não entender o que elas diziam. – Me leva pra cabine? Quero saber como é fazer amor em um navio... – Shion sussurrou no ouvido de Dohko, satisfeito em notar que o esposo se arrepiou com o seu pedido.

- Mas, nós não vamos sair de lá se entrarmos agora, você bem sabe. E, de noite, vamos chegar a Santorini... e, na volta, teremos outra oportunidade para aproveitar a cabine. Você não quer guardar energias para passarmos a noite toda em claro? Aqui tem cinema, teatro, boate, piscina, hidromassagem. Podemos nos distrair até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

- Dohko...

- Tá, eu sei que você não aguenta esperar.

xxxxx

Muito obrigada!

Nathalie Chan


End file.
